


Home

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [12]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: The place wasn't the same to her any more.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Home

The place wasn’t the same to her any more. She’d spent years living in this apartment, first with roommates and then by herself as the money from tips waitressing and bit parts in extremely off-Broadway plays turned into a steady pay from the DA’s office and ultimately the generous salary from Harvey. She’d painted and rearranged and lived through some renovations as the new landlord tried to gentrify the building from graceless drafty rat-hole into something he could charge more for and she’d stayed for all of it because it felt like home.

She’d had good times here, and bad. She’d hosted parties and helped friends through broken hearts, she’d enjoyed the high of coming back after a show with Mark and making out on the couch, tv dinner dates with Mitchell, late night girl talk with Rachel. She’d brought home dates and friends and boyfriends and Harvey, who seemed to be all and none of those things all at once.

Now, though.

Donna went from room to room as the movers packed the bulk of her belongings into boxes, overseeing them and knowing she’d be doing the same tomorrow at Harvey’s. It felt odd to be back here again just to say goodbye. She passed the couch they’d sat on while she hoped he’d make his move at last, ran a finger along the table where she’d tried to convince him he was worthy, paused by the hall table he’d lifted her onto that night not so long ago. What had been home for nearly her whole adult life now felt like a place filled with ghosts. Of the girl she was when she moved in, of who she’d been all those years working for Harvey, being happy and then not so happy and then broken hearted as she’d tried to move on. Maybe that was why it had seemed more natural to gravitate towards his place; it held only good memories for her. It was colder, though, not as homey as she’d made her own nest here over the years.

She smiled as she packed the last of her personal things from the bedside table into a suitcase. The next time she unpacked wouldn’t be to add her things to his space; it would be to fill their home. Equal parts of them together in a way they’d never been before and were still navigating. They would have their growing pains as a couple in the home they would build together as husband and wife. She had always been sure she would live with her future husband long before they ever married, but it seemed fitting that they leapfrog over milestones after so many years.

She did a last sweep of the bathroom, the drawers, the kitchen, saying a silent goodbye to the pieces that would be left behind and giving a gentle pat to the ones that would be loaded on a truck to make the journey across the country. She was looking out onto the street for the last time when she felt his arm slip around her and his chin come to rest on her shoulder.

“Hey. Almost done?”

She leaned her cheek against his and smiled. “Just about.”

“It’s hard to say goodbye.”

She hummed. “Yes and no. There are a lot of memories here, but it’s not really home any more.”

“And where is home?”

She knew he was angling for a compliment on his condo, or maybe something reassuring him that they’d made the right choice in packing up and moving to Seattle to a life unknown. Instead, she turned her head and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You,” she said. “Home is you.”


End file.
